


Tripping and falling

by Lunapie



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, cosplay au, this is my first astro fic wish me luck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunapie/pseuds/Lunapie
Summary: Binu cosplay au requested and beta'ed by my dear puppycat-eyes on tumblr!





	Tripping and falling

Dongmin knew that cosplaying would be a new experience for him, but getting dipped by a stranger in the middle of a photoshoot was not something he’d imagined. It was his own fault for deciding to cosplay Tuxedo mask, with the longest cape there probably was, but then he just had to trip over it when everyone was taking pictures. He shouldn’t have listened when Myungjun told him to try cosplaying, just because he was pretty and looked similar to the character. He knew he was pretty, people had told him that as long as he could remember. Myungjun would always joke about how Dongmin should’ve become a model or an idol, but he didn’t think that that was a good enough reason to cosplay, that he would have some special connection to his character or something. After relentless begging from myungjin, and even offering to make the costume for Dongmin, he simply couldn’t deny his hyung’s wish.

Myungjin has been into cosplay for as long as Dongmin had known him, but he had never tried to get Dongmin to do it too, until now. When Myungjun was younger he was satisfied with cosplaying by himself, but ever since he and his boyfriend jinwoo started couple cosplaying, he never wanted to go alone. With Jinwoo being out of town that meant enforcing the next best thing, Dongmin, to join in on his shenanigans.

Dongmin’s first convention was fun, but with the constant walking and itchy costume he was getting tired. But after myungjin had made Dongmin’s costume for him, he felt it wouldn’t be very polite to complain. 

Everything went great during the meetup, but just as he was done posing, another cosplayer cosplaying as sailor moon, had asked if he could take picture with him. Dongmin was tired and not fully aware of his surroundings, so when he had one last step to take, he tripped on his cape and fell. But before he hit the ground, he was caught and dipped by the other cosplayer.

So there he was, being held in the hands of a beautiful stranger who just so happened to be cosplaying no other than sailor moon. His arms felt strong and when he hadn’t released him after a few seconds, Dongmin realized he was posing, as suddenly everyone’s attention had been turned their way. He could hear Myungjin cheering in the background, so he did the first thing he could think of; he stared tenderly into the stranger's eyes.

Dongmin had not realized before, but the man had his eyes locked onto his own. But there he was, also returning the loving look. Dongmin could feel his face heating up, but he was determined to keep his pose. His eyes were dark brown, almost black. He also seemed to be wearing eyeliner, which complimented him very well. The man’s handsome, almost catlike features made his heart double in speed and he was sure that it could pop out any second. And from what he could see, there was a blush spreading on the stranger’s face too, which just made his own face feel even hotter.

People around them were taking pictures from what he heard, which forced them to keep the same pose for over a minute. Dongmin was sure that the man’s arms had to be getting tired of holding him by now. When everyone seemed to have gotten enough pictures of the dip, the man slowly helped him up. Dongmin tried to think of something to say, but he was at loss of words. Thankfully for him, the man started speaking before he could say anything.  
‘’Sorry for that, I saw you falling and I was going to just catch you normally but it seems I might’ve dipped you and forced you into posing with me and I’m so, so sorry!’’ the man blurted out at what seemed like the speed of sound. ‘’I should’ve asked for consent before doing that and I really understand if you’re mad at me right now because honestly I’m mad at myself for doing something like that and-‘’  
‘’It’s okay, i liked it.’’ Dongmin interrupted him before he could panic any more. ‘’I’m Lee Dongmin, the falling tuxedo mask. And you are?’’  
‘’Moon Bin, also known as the sailor moon that dipped you. I’m sorry for doing that, can I offer dinner as repayment?’’ Moon Bin suggested. The hopeful expression on his face made it impossible to say no. Dongmin agreed to have dinner with him, but insisted on paying for himself. Moon Bin’s smile made his heart skip a beat, but he somehow managed to not be as obvious about it this time. They exchanged numbers and decided to contact each other later for details and pictures.  
‘’See you later, Lee Dongmin! And make sure to watch your step next time!’’ Moon Bin said before he sprinted away to what appeared to be his friend. Dongmin just stood and watched.

As soon as Dongmin turned around to try and find myungjin, he found him leaping at him, a few inches from crashing straight into him.  
‘’Dude!’’ the older exclaimed, ignoring the fact that he almost crushed Dongmin. ‘’That was so cool! I told you cosplaying would be worth it! Look how beautiful that cosplayer was, I wish they would’ve dipped me instead.’’  
‘’You have a boyfriend, remember? I’m pretty sure he would get mad if he knew that a bunch of random strangers were dipping you at the one convention you didn’t bring him along to. But I have to say that I did enjoy that a bit more than I should have.’’ Dongmin was starting to become more and more thankful of being dragged to a convention. ‘’But I think he just invited me on a date.’’  
As Dongmin retold the story from his own point of view, he could see Myungjin’s smile that had looked so innocent before, slowly turn into an evil grin. He was hiding something from him, Dongmin could tell, but if he would try to make the older tell him what it was, it would most likely lead to some kind of disaster, so Dongmin made no comment about his hyung’s face.

‘’First things first,’’ he said after Dongmin had finished, ‘’you should go back to the hotel room, take a shower because you stink and get some rest before dinner. Then you should try to search his name online.’’  
‘’Wait, why? And I’m pretty sure you smell worse after jumping around so much.’’ Dongmin didn’t quite understand what good stalking someone he’d just met online would do him.  
‘’He’s a cosplayer! I bet that that’s not his first cosplay, it shouldn’t be too hard finding pictures of him online.’’ Myungjin said, ignoring Dongmin’s comment about his smell. ‘’You can then find out other interests he has, and then you can talk to him more easily on the date!’’  
Before Dongmin could say anything in defense, the older simply sent him away to their hotel room with a pat on the back, making him wonder if this was a well-used strategy of his. He wondered how the older would survive without someone to hold his bags every five minutes or someone to buy food for him, but tired shoulders and wallet weren’t complaining.

When Dongmin arrived at the hotel, he quickly climbed out of the sweaty costume and took a nice shower. Fresh out of the shower, he pulled out his laptop. Making a quick search for ‘’moon bin cosplay’’, he was met with a shirtless photo of what was undeniably the man that had dipped him just half an hour earlier. As he admired his impressive abs, he quietly thanked myungjin for everything he’d done for Dongmin to have the luck to get a date with Moon Bin.


End file.
